Human
Humans are the largest and most powerful race in the Lands of Mythron. Despite being average in all physical aspects, humans have lead the Lands for the past twelve centuries. Scholars theorize that this is because humans have an uncommonly large capacity for creativity. Archivists believe it unneccessary to catalogue physical characteristics, suggesting those who are unfamiliar with the human form consult a reputable doctor instead. Yellow versus "Fleshie" Both types of minifigures are frequently used by players in the Lands of Mythron, but they are seldom mixed in one MOC. Some players, such as the faction leader of Mythron and Rainos, prefer to use realistic skin tones, either for practical reasons or because they feel that it adds a more serious feel to their MOCs. Others stick to the classic, cartoony bright Lego yellow, such as the faction leader of nerogue. This is often a product of what their collections can support, as many people find it easier to obtain classic figures than the more realistic and specialized characters from movie-based lines. Prejudice The different species and races of the Lands of Mythron have a mixed record of cooperation. In cities, many different types of intelligent beings have to get along in close proximity. Nonetheless, there is a fair amount of mudslinging from one species to another with Orcs frequently taking and dealing more than their share of abuse. The situation is not helped by the facts that many tribes of orcs rely on humans as a regular part of their diet, it is very easy to make short jokes when dwarves are around and elves make the other species uneasy with their indefinite lifespans and seemingly stuck-up ways. Serious conflicts can erupt from these circumstances. Orcs have the worst name for violence, followed by humans and Elves. Dwarves rarely surface these days, preferring to live out their days in comfortable mines while the world falls apart overhead. Semi-racist battles between orcs and other species continue until the present day. In the past, similar actions have been taken against elves by the human government of Mythron. Humans have occasionally driven their pointy-eared relatives out of their cities and into reservations, which are sometimes fortified on both sides of the boundaries by elves and humans alike. These prosecutions may be one reason that the Dragon Clan of Rainos has taken so many elves into its numbers. Despite these tragic conditions, there are several points worth noting. First, warfare between humans and elves has only been witnessed in some parts of Mythron. Enalica, Rainos, the Outlaws and especially Nerogue seem to be perfectly peaceful in that respect. Second, slavery, although it is an accepted practice across the map, is not racially linked. The fact that grers are highly-valued forced laborers does not necessarily mean that they are seen as an inferior species. Third, even Mythron has not engaged in systematic prosecution of any species since the corrupt reign of the predecessor of the king who died at the Battle of Unbinding, although cynics say that this is only because they found Rainosians to hate instead. Category:Races